In modern police practice, many police officers prefer to have a pump-action shotgun available to them. The shotgun must be quickly available. Thus, it cannot be carried in the trunk of the police vehicle. However, the shotgun must be secure against unauthorized removal. In modern practice, the shotgun is stood on the floor on the passenger side of the transmission hump of the police vehicle and is releasably clamped to the right-hand dash-board. The clamp is such as to make the shotgun secure until released by an authorized person.
Modern police cars have increasing amounts of equipment. The center dashboard and center console are occupied by radio and computer equipment. Modern police cars are also equipped with airbags, both on the driver's side and on the passenger's side. It is this airbag equipment on the passenger's side that requires that the shotgun mounting be moved to another location. Other possible locations include mounting on the security divider behind the front seats of the police car and under the roof and headliner in a position away from the police officers' heads. There is need for a secure gun storage mount usable in these locations and from which the gun can be rapidly removed.